


Happy Birthday, Roman!

by AshRain



Series: birthday pieces [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Forgotten Birthday, Insecurity, It's a surprise - Freeform, M/M, keeping secrets, they don't actually forget it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain/pseuds/AshRain
Summary: Roman just wanted to spend his birthday with his boyfriends.His boyfriends, however, seem to be doing everything in their power to avoid him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: birthday pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Happy Birthday, Roman!

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Roman's "birthday" june 4th 2019

Roman had woken up alone on the fourth of June which, in and of itself, was a strange occurrence. Usually, at least Virgil would still be in bed with him, curled up and snuggled into one or more of the many blankets he hoards.  


But as he reaches across the bed he feels nothing but cold, no body heat remaining. His boyfriends had abandoned him, left him all alone in the big, empty, cold bed! Considering that they all had a free day it was an atrocity. How dare they leave their Prince to wake up alone on his birthday of all days? But oh well. He’d just have to track them down and give them a piece of his mind until they returned to bed with him to snuggle.

By the time he had gotten dressed and used the bathroom he’d noticed that he couldn’t hear his boyfriends chatter downstairs like they usually did during breakfast and he doubted that he’d slept in so late that they had already finished eating. It was barely 9 a.m. for goodness’ sake! He padded out of their room, calling out for them softly. He got no reply until he reached the bottom of the stairs, immediately met by Patton pulling him into a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek, then the other and lastly his forehead.

“Morning Ro! Listen I know it’s your free day but the theatre called. They wouldn’t tell me why but they need you to come in as soon as possible.” he told him, sounding kind of rushed.

“What? But- I thought we were gonna hang out together?” he asked, trying not to let his disappointment show too much.

“Yeah but it’s fine. We didn’t have much planned anyways. I’m sure it won’t take too long, just come home when you’re done.”

The joy that Patton’s smile usually sparked inside his chest was suddenly hard to feel. Surely they hadn’t forgotten right? The date was circled in glittery red ink. He knew because he himself had taken the pen to the calendar at the beginning of the year, just like he did every year. He didn’t get much more time to ponder it as he found himself being ushered out of the house by Patton who proceeded to press his keys and a blueberry muffin into his hands.

Well, at least he got his favorite kind of muffin.

By the time he arrived at the theatre, conveniently on the other side of town, it was nearing ten and the issue that apparently needed him so badly had been resolved. Though he’d tried to excuse himself and get home as soon as possible, some friends convinced him to at least get a coffee from the green room to celebrate his birthday.

—

It was almost noon when he unlocked the door to the house he shared with his boyfriends. Of course he had enjoyed the time with his friends but his desire to snuggle up to his boys had only grown while he was away.

“I’m home!” He called down the hallway, only to be met with silence. As he wandered further inside he called out for his boyfriends but there was still no answer. He heard some clattering in the kitchen and went to check it out but just as he was about to enter, he was pulled into a hug by Logan who came out of the kitchen at the same moment.

“Salutations, Roman. I am leaving to get groceries. You should come with me, your car has a larger trunk.” He decided, effectively distracting Roman from the mess in the kitchen that Patton and Virgil were desperately trying to clean.

Logan let Roman go, only to grab his hand and pull him back to the door, ushering him to the car. Roman sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

“Why even me? You always say Patton and I are too impulsive for you to bear going grocery shopping with.” He questioned as they arrived at the store a few minutes later. 

“Patton is even more impulsive than you are and I did not wish to go on my own because of the volume of our shopping list. I would have asked Virgil but he seemed especially anxious today.” Logan was pulling out said list as he spoke, waving Roman off to get a cart once he had it.

Logan kept the list with him and went from aisle to aisle, having organized the list in order of placement in the store.

Roman meanwhile stayed with the cart, following Logan like a lost little lamb as he did his best not to get distracted by anything.

It was easier said than done. There were so many interesting things he wanted to check out! But to be fair, he managed not to get distracted too often and Logan seemed to have noticed his efforts because when they passed by the snacks he wordlessly dropped a bag of Roman’s favorite hard candy into the cart. And Roman had seen the shopping list. The candies had not been on it and Logan very very rarely got anything that was not on the shopping list. So he behaved and helped put everything in bags once Logan had scanned them, opting for the self check-out.

Their way home was mostly silent aside from the music coming from the radio. That was, until Logan spoke up.

“Roman?”

“Yes mi amor?” Roman asked, tilting his head just a bit so he could still keep his eyes on the road.

Instead of saying anything else Logan held a piece of candy to his lips which he took happily.

“Thank you!” He chirped around it before they fell back into a comfortable silence.

They brought their purchases inside together but Logan insisted on putting them away on his own since Virgil had attached himself to Roman the moment he came in.

“Well hello to you, my dark and stormy knight. Miss me?” He chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics. He wasn’t usually this cuddly.

“Haven’t seen you all day, got anxious. Ran out of meds, too jittery to drive myself to the pharmacy” Virgil explained, voice muffled from where he was trying to bury his face in Roman’s chest.

“Oh. That’s- uh. I could drive you if you want me to?” He offered, internally deflating a little. He had hoped to be able to just relax now, even if his boyfriends have forgotten about his birthday but the hopeful look Virgil gave him made him feel a little better about leaving home again.

—

“What’s eating at you?” Virgil asked as they sat in the car, on their way to the pharmacy.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just- i dunno. Tired i guess.” He shrugged, not wanting to make Virgil feel even more anxious or guilty about forgetting his birthday.

“Is this about your birthday? Because we didn’t forget. I can’t tell you anything but we didn’t forget but you couldn’t be home or you’d see what we’ve been working on and then Pat would be sad and Lo would be disappointed because his plan failed and then you’d know.”

“How- how did you know?” He asked, changing a quick look over at the other.

“I know you. I know your insecurities. I could tell you were anxious or worried about something and i know Lo and Pat don’t really pick up on stuff like that easily. And i know they didn’t mention anything about your birthday to you so-” he cut himself off with a shrug, sinking deeper into his hoodie as if to hide in it.

Roman smiled and reached out over the middle console to grab his hand. “Thanks, Vee. I thought you guys might have forgotten.”

“We’d never. But I’ll tell the others to at least mention something next year so you won’t have to worry okay?”

So that happened. Roman spent most of his birthday thinking his boyfriends forgot about it. But having Virgil’s reassurance made it all better. Sure he was still insecure but he knew Virgil wouldn’t ever lie to him about something like this. So it was alright, he supposed. He gave Virgil a smile and continued on to the pharmacy. 

He had two boyfriends and some sort of surprise waiting for him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come talk to me on tumblr @ashrain5


End file.
